


Home

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [23]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post 3x04, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: Post 3x04; Eliot's home.





	Home

When the door crashes open, Quentin has a moment of panic thinking Irene realized they stole her key, and was here to take it back by whatever means necessary. But there’s a dramatic sigh followed by enraged screams, and he barely has time to process that before he hears, “Holy shit,” in a voice that’s familiar and yet, somehow almost unrecognizable. 

When he finally turns his head up towards the door, his heart stops for just a moment as the figure opens the door, and breathes out a sigh of relief, “Thank christ.” 

“Eliot?” He barely hears Julia say it, so focused on Eliot standing here, right here, right now in the physical kids cottage. His heart kicks back into gear, racing in his chest.

“He–”

“How did you–” He doesn’t even realize he’s moving until his arms are wrapped around Eliot as tight as he can possibly hold onto him.  _He’s real_. He’s real, and he’s alive and he’s  _here_. Standing at the front of the physical kids cottage. Warm and breathing, and jesus christ,  _real_.

He’s dreamt about them seeing each other again. But with Magic gone, he’d honestly nearly given up hope seeing him ever again. The first messenger bunny brought some of the hope back, obviously, but Quentin’s an out and out pessimist. 

But Eliot’s here. 

“Can I please have some water?” 

Quentin nods, turning around to grab the water for him.

Holy shit, he’s here, he’s here, he’s here, he’s here. 

“The sparkling kind?” 

He turns back to him with the water, watching him as he drinks it all in one gulp.

He wants to talk about it. Wants to focus on the fact that he’s here. But Eliot’s Eliot and he has his own dramatic way of doing this.

But it’s okay. They’ll get to everything. 

Because Eliot’s here.

Eliot’s  _home_. 


End file.
